The Price of Love
by Shadow46
Summary: Sango and Miroku get in a huge fight and Sango storms off. When he goes off to apologise and tell her how he feels, he finds that she is in extreme danger.Can Miroku pay the price of love and save them both? R&R please ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Well, this is a little bit different than what I usually write, but I hope you enjoy it! All your reviews are appreciated. ^_^  
  
Thoughts are represented with "~" and italics  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha cast, sadly they belong to Rumiko Takahashi, so suing me would be a waste of your time and energy  
  
***  
  
Sango narrowed her eyes angrily then turning on her heel, she stormed away from Lady Kaede's hut. Miroku stumbled clumsily after her but tripped over a loose board, landing spread eagle on the ground. Clutching her boomerang tighter, she whistled for Kilala.  
  
"Don't even try to follow me this time, monk!"  
  
Miroku looked up, face covered with dirt, watching Sango and Kilala disappear behind a group of pink tinged clouds. He sighed and pushed himself up off the ground. Inuyasha appeared beside him as he wiped the dust off his robes. The dog demon took a deep breath of the fragrant evening air and addressed the disgruntled monk.  
  
" Nice job Miroku. We'll look for her in the morning....give her a chance to cool down."  
  
Miroku continued staring into the sky and said nothing. Inuyasha slowly turned in the direction of the woods and stalked off.  
  
"You know you deserved it,monk!"  
  
he called over his shoulder before the lengthening shadows swallowed him completely.  
  
Back at the hut, Kagome and Shippo were discussing Sango's angry departure.  
  
"I don't blame her for leaving,"  
  
Kagome stated matter of factly.  
  
"Miroku's gone too far, I doubt he'll ever get it."  
  
"Get what, Kagome?"  
  
Shippo asked. She looked down at the little kitsune, ruffling his dark hair affectionately.  
  
" Don't worry about it Shippo, here, why don't you take this and go catch some lightning bugs."  
  
Shippo grabbed the jar and scurried out the doorway, whooping excitedly at the top of his small lungs. Lady Kaede lifted up her head and opened her eyes.  
  
" Kagome, I don't think that ye should be so hard on the monk. He may have his faults, but he is still an important part in the search for the Shikon no Tama."  
  
Kagome sniffed.  
  
"You're right Lady Kaede, but that still doesn't excuse his behaviors! When is he going to realize that Sango loves him! You know it hurts her to watch him constantly running after other women."  
  
Kaede stared at Kagome, then nodded quietly and bent down again to continue grinding herbs. Miroku had stood outside in the gathering dusk, listening to their conversation. He slipped away into the forest, taking care not to go the same path Inuyasha had taken. He sat down on a craggy stump. The moon was full and shone down through the clearing, bathing everything in its soft silvery glow. Miroku watched the shadows shift sliently. ~Sango...loves me? How can that be possible. There has never been a woman that really loved me. I know I feel the same about her but..wait...do I? Do I love Sango? I love all women, but that's not real love..how can I be sure Sango is different? How can I show her I care? I have to go after her alone. It wouldn't mean the same if everyone came.~ Miroku stood up and followed the path back to the hut. When he arrived, he noticed the candle had been put out. ~Good~ he thought, ~they're all asleep~ He grabbed a satchel and stuffed food and an extra blanket inside. He looked over at Kagome's sleeping form, feeling familiar urges take hold. Shaking his head suddenly, he threw the bag over his shoulder and left as quietly as he had come. Once outside, he stepped onto the path and breathed deeply, smelling the sickly sweet scent of the summer flowers. "Hold on Sango," he said softly, "Wait for me.." 


	2. Miroku's gone!

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own em...  
  
Bright rays of sun peeked in through the thatching in the roof. Kagome squinched her eyes shut tighter and rolled over, trying to escape the light. Suddenly a loud crash, followed by a curse disturbed the morning tranquility. Inuyasha burst through the door, showering everyone in the hut with even more sunlight.  
  
"Kagome! Miroku's gone!"  
  
Kagome sat up, rubbing her eyes irritably.  
  
"Wha...how do you know?"  
  
"Well duh, he's not here! Geez, Kagome, even for a human you're pretty dumb."  
  
"SIT BOY!"  
  
Inuyasha went crashing face first through the floor. Kagome stood up angrily and stepped by the hole.  
  
"That should teach you. So, what was it you were saying about Miroku?"  
  
Inuyasha's head poked out from the hole.  
  
"Maybe I just won't tell you now.."  
  
At a look from Kagome he continued grudgingly.  
  
"Miroku's not here. I looked all through the woods, but there's nothing. I did follow his scent to the road and found some footprints." he added as an afterthought.  
  
Kagome looked down, studying her fingernails.  
  
"He must have gone after Sango," She said quietly.  
  
She stood, looking out at the sun shining on the dew, then whirled on everyone in the hut.  
  
"What are we waiting for! We have to go after them!"  
  
**  
  
Sango and Kilala had finally stopped in a forest about a hundred miles away. She sat in the bole of a tree and watched the breeze stir the upper boughs of the other trees. Kilala was snuggled at her feet purring quietly. ~ I don't want to go back~ She sighed, putting her head on her knees. With her family dead and her people gone, she just didn't want any more heartbreak. A breeze rustled her hair.  
  
"Ah Sango....I've been looking for you."  
  
The voice was silky and quiet. She took a sharp breath and turned around.  
  
"Naraku!!"  
  
Author's note: ooooooo cliffhanger! What's gonna happen to Sango, will Miroku get there soon enough??! Oh yeah, thanks for the reviews, they were quite helpful, I'm trying to write this so it is easier to read. ^_^ 


	3. Naraku's attack

DISCLAIMER: don't own 'em yet, but I'm working on it! ^_^  
  
Birds flew up in alarm at the cries of pain mingled with Naraku's cruel laughter. Sango's boomerang lay gouged through a tree, useless. Naraku had Sango trapped in a cloud of swirling purple light. He had long since discarded the baboon pelt, and Sango was able to look into his hard, cold eyes.  
  
"Sango, it will be so much easier for you if you just tell me where the remaining shards are."  
  
One of her eyes had swollen shut from colliding with a tree trunk. She glared at him with her good eye, locking her gaze with his.  
  
"Still have some fight, eh"  
  
Naraku lifted his hand and began to make a fist. The light that surrounded Sango began to tighten around her throat. She could feel small strands of light, like thread, cutting into her neck. She bit her lip, fighting against crying out as the strands grew tighter. Suddenly, her mind misted over, everything becoming a dreamy blur. Vaguely aware that Naraku was probing her mind, she fought for consciousness.  
  
Miroku strode down the path, oblivious to the summer beauty around him. He fiddled with the prayer beads encircling his hand as he rehearsed what he would say to Sango.  
  
"Hi Sango, I'm sorry about what happened..no, how bout, Sango! It's great to see you, listen about yesterday.no.."  
  
He looked up at the sun for the hundredth time and sighed.  
  
"I'm never going to get this down right..wait..what if I wrote her a poem! Dear Sango my love, your eyes mirror the beauty of the stars.no."  
  
After about thirty more minutes of composing, without any improvement, he headed off the path slightly, and took a break on a moldering log. He had barely unpacked his food and had an apple held up halfway to his mouth when he noticed a huge flock of birds swarm overhead, squawking madly. Food forgotten, he leaped to his feet and watched their hasty retreat. He stared hard in the direction they had come.  
  
"Musta been some kind of de...." He trailed off as a brilliant stream of purple light shot through the canopy. "Naraku!" Miroku dashed off, leaving his food behind. As he ran toward the source of the light a sudden sickening thought emerged, spurring him forward. ~What if Sango's there..~  
  
Naraku laughed again as Sango uttered a soft moan.  
  
"Yes, it hurts doesn't it.I'll give you a choice, girl, either tell me where the shards are, or I'll tear the information from your brain and destroy you!"  
  
He narrowed his eyes and watched her. ~She can't possibly still be conscious can she? Any normal human would have been dead by now. No matter though, I can still destroy her mind~ He lowered her to the ground, where she stood for a few seconds before her knees buckled, sending her crashing to the ground.  
  
"I'll..never..tell..you..anything! you filthy demon!"  
  
Naraku's icy smile vanished. He formed a fist and the purple light carried her backward, slamming hard into another tree. He attacked her mind even harder and she closed her eyes, screaming as he tore through her thoughts.  
  
"SAAAAAAAAANNNNNGOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
At the sound of her name, Sango's eyes snapped open for an instant. Miroku's wavery figure stood on the edge of the clearing, looking down on the scene below. Her mind shuddered and she closed her eyes as her head fell forward. Naraku whirled around, momentarily caught off guard. Miroku's feet barely touched the ground as he hurtled toward Naraku.  
  
"You bastard!!!"  
  
His fist collided squarely with the demon's jaw, sending him backward a few steps. The light vanished, and Sango's body slumped to the ground like a rag doll. Miroku eyes were blazing as he turned toward Naraku.  
  
"I'll...kill you for this." He whispered through clenched teeth.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU NARAKU!!!!!"  
  
The demon anticipated his fist this time, and easy avoided the wild swing. The monk jumped back, then ran forward again, kicking and punching insanely. Naraku dodged every one of his attacks, jumping farther and farther out of reach each time.  
  
"Foolish monk, you don't think you can beat me, the allpowerful Naraku do you??!"  
  
Miroku looked up with a face streaked with sweat and tears.  
  
"What did you do to her!"  
  
Naraku smiled evilly.  
  
"Find out for yourself."  
  
He looked up suddenly, a mix of alarm and surprise on his face. He turned his back to the monk and jumped off into the trees.  
  
"Come back here and fight me Naraku! Coward come back!"  
  
Miroku wiped a bead of sweat out of his eye, then turned toward Sango as if he had suddenly remembered she was there.  
  
"Sango!"  
  
He rushed to her side, and kneeled down. A deep cut on her forehead leaked blood down one side of her face. One eye was swollen shut and turning a nasty shade of purple. He watched her shallow breathing, noticing the thin deep cuts in her neck.  
  
"She's a mess..Sango, what happened to you."  
  
He whispered softly as he cradled her head in his lap. Everything he had been thinking about, all his apologies and poems had been swept from his mind. Miroku carefully gathered her up in his arms and set off down the path.  
  
The sun had nearly set when Kagome and the others caught up with them. She ran toward the monk, yelling excitedly, then stopped. Miroku quietly walked past her, carrying Sango. Kagome let out a small gasp.  
  
"Oh Sango! Miroku, is she..."  
  
Miroku continued walking and ignored her. Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but was startled into silence by a firm hand on her shoulder. Inuyasha stared at her and said quietly, " Don't talk to Miroku, Kagome, can't you see he's hurting too bad for that?" Kagome closed her mouth and nodded. After giving Miroku some distance, they followed behind him in silence. 


	4. Get well soon

Wow, I didn't think you all would like this so much, Thank you for all the reviews!! ^_^  
  
DISCLAIMER: * sitting at a table writing sentences* I do NOT own Inuyasha..I do NOT own Inuyasha..  
  
By the time Kagome and Inuyasha had returned, Miroku was already half way through treating Sango's injuries. Kagome hurried as quietly as possible over to the door of the hut, closely followed by Inuyasha, and peeked in. The monk finished dabbing gently at another cut on her neck, and carefully covered it with a strip of linen. He worked silently, and Kagome wondered if it was only sweat that he periodically wiped from his face. Inuyasha tugged gently on her shoulder and guided her away from the hut.  
  
"But...but...maybe he needs help.."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head slightly.  
  
"He doesn't want help, and even if he needed it, he wouldn't ask for any."  
  
"Why!"  
  
The half demon turned his head and gazed at her. She shuddered. ~ I've never seen Inuyasha act this way before...come to think of it, neither of them are acting normal.~  
  
"Feh, you're just a stupid girl, you wouldn't understand."  
  
Before Kagome could react, Inuyasha was leaping off into the forest. She glared at the trees and dashed off after him.  
  
"You come back here Inuyasha!!"  
  
Hours past, and finally, Miroku looked up from his tedious work. Sango had been washed and bandaged, and lay on a pallet. He wiped his forehead, watching her steady, even breathing with some satisfaction. His heart twinged with guilt. ~ If I hadn't gone after Kagome in front of her, she wouldn't have run off and none of this would have happened..It's all my fault.~ He stood, stretching his aching back, and strode to the door. Inuyasha had lured Kagome away so he could work without being bothered. He smiled grimly. ~I'll have to thank him someday.~ The monk threw another look at Sango, then settled himself by the door to stand guard. His eyelids drooped.  
  
"Miroku!!"  
  
Miroku's eyes snapped open. Morning sunlight was glistening on the dew, making the grass shine like diamonds. He looked around. Inuyasha had pressed himself flat against the ground. Miroku raised his eyebrow, somewhat amuzed.  
  
"Kagome's after me, I just came to...uh.check up on Sango."  
  
"She'll be fine now. There were a lot of cuts and bruises, and a few broken ribs, but she should be just fine."  
  
"Good....ARRRRRGH!!!!!"  
  
Kagome came running out of the woods. Twigs stuck out of her hair and there were grass stains on her skirt.  
  
"I SEE YOU INUYASHA!!!!"  
  
The dog demon yelped and ran off, closely followed by a furious Kagome.  
  
"SIT BOY!! SIT SIT SIT!!!!!"  
  
Miroku watched them and smiled, then turned and glanced in again at Sango. His smile drooped.  
  
"I hope she wakes up soon.." 


	5. Awake at last

Two weeks had passed since Sango's fight with Naraku. Her injuries were steadily mending, but she showed no signs of waking. Miroku never left her side. He changed her bandages and gently mopped her fevered brow with a damp towel. He held a mutual understanding with Inuyasha, and the dog demon did his best to keep the curious Kagome from interfering. Another week came and went. The sun began to set on the last day of the third week. Miroku had finished changing Sango's bandages, and sat by her side, watching the dying sun throw gold and crimson light on the billowing clouds. He leaned down next to her ear and whispered, "I wish you could see this…..the sunset is so beautiful, Sango. Wake up soon…" his lips brushed lightly against her forehead.

"I'll wait as long as it takes."

He watched her pale face for a moment longer, then got up and settled himself in his accustomed place by the doorway of the hut. Fireflies danced in the darkened woods, their golden orbs shining in the grass. Miroku sighed and closed his tired eyes. Sango groaned softly. Words echoed throughout her shattered mind, trying to bring her up from the colorless world she was trapped in. 

Miroku was awake two hours before the sun began to throw its warm rays on the earth. Color had returned to Sango's cheeks, and her breathing was stronger. He gently grasped her wrist to check her pulse. It was warm. Her heartbeat quickened. He glanced down at her face and froze. Her eyes had opened, and she stared up at the ceiling. 

"Sango!!! You're awake!"

She didn't move. He watched her, trying to lock his gaze with hers.

" Sango….?"

Suddenly he gasped and dropped her arm. His heart fell as he stared into her lifeless eyes. He shook her gently. 

"S…Sango.."

Miroku stood and strode quickly out of the hut, toward the forest. 

Kagome had finally eluded Inuyasha. After leaving him plastered to the ground with a harsh volley of "sits", she stole as quietly as she could toward the hut.

"Inuyasha has no right to keep me away. Sango is my friend too!!" 

She muttered as the hut came into view. Kagome peeked in.

"SANGO!!!!!"

Sango was sitting upright on her pallet, staring out of the doorway in the direction Miroku had gone. Kagome rushed in and hugged her fiercely. 

"We were so worried about you! Miroku hasn't left your side for weeks! Not even to eat!!"

She grabbed her hand and rushed out of the hut, Sango in tow. 

"So, how are you feeling?……Sango?"

Kagome stopped and turned around. Sango fixed her with the same dead look she had given Miroku, then quietly sat down on the ground. Kagome got on her knees and looked at her. Inuyasha appeared out of the bushes with his face red and bruised. 

"Kagome you're gonna pay for this when I catch up to ya……"

He trailed off. Sango and Kagome were sitting in the dirt, and Miroku was nowhere to be seen. Inuyasha leaped over to the girls and peered over Kagome's shoulder. 

"What are you two doin, having a staring contest??"

Kagome didn't turn around.. Inuyasha tried again.

"So Sango….I see you're finally awake. Guess you didn't have the courage to die after all."

Still no answer. Finally Kagome spoke.

"Something's not right….."

"Oh really, and how long did it take you to figure that one out, Kagome?"

Inuyasha replied sarcastically. Kagome ignored the remark and continued.

"She's awake, but then again she isn't…..she's alive, but she's dead…"

Inuyasha blinked.

"What?!! What's all that mumbo jumbo supposed to mean?!"

"Her body is alive, but her soul isn't. Naraku damaged her body, but he also broke her mind……No amount of healing can fix this…poor Miroku…"

Kagome looked up. 

"He must have already seen her. I wonder where he is."

Inuyasha sniffed. 

"Doesn't matter. Let's get Sango inside. The monk will come when he's ready…"


	6. Fight!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own

Inuyasha neatly threw Sango over his shoulder and carried her back into the hut. Kagome followed them, frowning.

"Inuyasha, be more careful! She's still healing."

He laid her back down on the pallet and turned around.

"I know what I'm doing, so stop whining."

"Hmph, since when did you actually know what you were doing." Kagome muttered under her breath. Inuyasha fixed her with a haughty glare.

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing…..could you go get me some water while you're up?"

He continued glaring daggers, but controlled his temper and obeyed. Outside, Kagome could hear him cursing and ranting. About twenty minutes later he returned, making sure to slosh water all over the place. Kagome snatched the bucket from him and pointed outside.

"If you aren't going to help in here, go outside and find Miroku."

"Look, I already told you the monk will come when he's ready!"

"Just get out!"

Inuyasha ducked as a bowl sailed over his head. He scrambled out the door and landed in a heap on the ground. He stood up, brushing the dust off his front, then leaped into a tree near the hut.

"Stupid girl."

***

The light was beginning to fade. Miroku sat with his back against the Bone Eaters Well, listening to the crickets chirp their evening dirge. He had been wandering aimlessly in the woods for hours and strands of hair clung to his sweaty forehead. He brushed them aside and stared up at the sky, noting the position of the sun. Smiling, he stood up and began walking back to the hut. ~ Now to find Naraku and make him pay.~ 

The sun finally set, turning the sky to a deep, almost black, blue. Inuyasha savored the evening calm as a light breeze blew his platinum colored hair away from his face. Warm, yellow lantern light spilled invitingly from the doorway of the hut. The sound of Shippo and Kagome's voices drifted lazily up the tree. Against his will, the dog demon's eyelids drooped, and he fell into a peaceful doze. A few hours later, the light from the hut was extinguished. 

A twig snapped. Inuyasha was jolted awake, and one of his golden eyes popped open. A figure was silhouetted in the moonlight. ~I can't believe he caught me sleeping!~ He dropped noiselessly from the tree and landed in a crouch near the base. The figure looked around quickly, then continued creeping towards the road. Inuyasha moved into the open and laughed aloud.

"You're getting careless, monk."

Miroku whirled around. Inuyasha walked nonchalantly toward him.

"So where do you think you're going, it's a little late to be out for a stroll you know."

Miroku turned his back. 

"I'm going to find Naraku and slay him myself."

Inuyasha snorted. 

"Yeah right. If you try to fight him, you will end up just like Sango and we'll have to carry your sorry ass back here!"

"He must pay for what he's done. I'm not asking for any help from you."

"Feh, you know it's suicide."

"There are worse things than death, I thought of all creatures you would understand that, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. Quick as lightning, he lashed out, punching Miroku squarely on the cheek. The monk fell on his back. Inuyasha stood over him with his fist still balled.

"Listen to yourself! You're such a coward, do you think that dying will solve anything?! Sango needs you, and I am not going to be stuck explaining to her later why I let you leave and die, got it?!"

Miroku wiped a thin trickle of blood from his lip and got to his feet.

"Stand aside Inuyasha."

He pointed his staff at the half demon.

"You have no business telling me what to do. Sango is dead! I saw it in her eyes. All I can do now is avenge her death."

"Your so pathetic, monk. You give up hope so quickly. I guess you really didn't love her, did you."

"Shut up!!"

Miroku ran forward and made a wild swing at Inuyasha with his staff.

"What do you know about love! You're half demon, you don't care about anything!"

Inuyasha dodged the swing and grabbed the end of the staff. 

"How would you know."

Miroku tried to wrench the staff from his grasp.

"You're just a cold…..heartless…animal!"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"I didn't wanna hurt you, Miroku, but I'm not gonna let you talk to me that way."

He grabbed the staff, pulling it easily from Miroku's grasp, then smacked him hard in the gut. Miroku gasped and fell to his knees. Inuyasha stood over him and pressed the butt of the staff into the back of the monk's neck. When he spoke, his voice was dangerous and barely above a whisper.

"What makes you think you can defeat Naraku, when I've defeated you and I'm only a half demon."

He threw the staff down.

"Stay here with Sango. Give her time to heal."

Inuyasha turned his back and slowly began walking off. Miroku wiped sweat off his forehead, blinking back hot, angry tears. He glared and spat blood into the dirt. Inuyasha continued walking. Miroku's fingers closed around the sturdy wooden shaft of his staff.

"Inuyasha!"

Miroku stood up, pointing the staff at Inuyasha's heart.

"This fight isn't over yet!"


	7. Remember

DISCLAIMER: I don't own em…..sniffle *sob*

Inuyasha turned around, an evil glint in his eye. He raised his claws, planting his feet in a firm stance. 

"You must be possessed."

Miroku said nothing. 

"I wasn't gonna use my claws on ya, but maybe they are the only way to clear your mind!"

Inuyasha crouched low, preparing to spring. 

***

Kagome rolled over and groaned, then sat bolt upright. The sound of angry voices from outside drifted in through the open doorway. ~ That's definitely Inuyasha…..someone must have snuck in while we were asleep.~ She crawled quietly over to the doorway and peeked out. The moon was full and cast its silvery light down, illuminating everything as if it were day. Kagome's eyes flicked back and forth quickly, looking for the cause of the noise. They fell on two figures, both tense and ready, anticipating the other's move. She breathed in sharply. ~That's Miroku! What are they doing?!~ 

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes until they were only slits. 

"I'll rip your arms off if I have to, monk."

Miroku smiled and ignored the remark.

"You're welcome to come try me, Inuyasha, but you'll find I'm not as weak as you say I am."

"Stop it both of you!"

Both jumped and turned around. Kagome was racing towards them, her nightshirt billowing around her. She ran in between them and held her arms straight out.

"What's gotten in to you two! You aren't supposed to fight!"

Miroku let his staff drop to his side, but Inuyasha kept his claws raised. 

"The monk thought he would run off and die playing the hero."

Kagome glanced at him with a strange expression. ~ That doesn't sound like Miroku…what's gotten into him.~

"Miroku….are you feeling alright?"

Miroku closed his eyes and nodded slightly. 

"I'm fine. Please……forgive me Inuyasha…I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Feh, ya got that right, monk."

Miroku brushed past them and headed toward the hut. Kagome lowered her hands and watched him.

"Whew, glad that's over. What was that about, anyway."

Inuyasha shot her a sideways glance.

"I already told you. He wanted to go off and find Naraku by himself."

"That doesn't sound like Miroku."

Kagome turned and began walking back to the hut.

"Thank you for not hurting him, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha blinked in surprise and embarrassment.

" You're just lucky you got there in time or I would have ripped him to pieces!"

He jumped lightly back into his tree and curled up in a fork in the branches. Kagome smiled to herself.

"He's such a jerk sometimes, but he does have a good heart."

She reached the hut and tiptoed back to her pallet. She lay down and stared up at the ceiling. ~How am I going to get back to sleep!~ She was snoring in five minutes.

Miroku leaned against the back to the hut, listening to the sounds of the contented snoring. Suddenly overwhelmed with fatigue, he fell into a deep slumber as shadows moved silently across his face. 

Inuyasha stayed awake and alert throughout the night, watching for any more disturbances.

Late the next morning, Kagome stirred. She stretched and yawned tremendously. 

"Whoo!! I wonder what time it is."

She got up and almost tripped over Sango's empty bed. ~Oh no! Sango's gone again!~ Kagome raced outside.

"Sango is missing!!"

Inuyasha jumped down in front of her. He wiggled a clawed finger in his ear and winced.

"Do you have to scream about everything?! Sango and Miroku went off to the river. He said something about showing her things to get her memory back."

"Oh."

"And you aren't going with them, either," Inuyasha added with a sly smile. "You are going to help me go around the villages and ask if anyone has seen any sign of the shards."

Kagome threw a longing look in the direction of the river and sighed.

"Ok, let me get dressed and find Shippo and we can go.."

She trudged back inside.

***

Down by the river, Miroku led Sango over to a huge, ancient oak tree. He helped her sit down, then began rummaging through a pile of odds and ends. She stared dully at the moving water. "Ah ha!" Miroku said triumphantly, lifting her boomerang from under the pile. 

"Remember this? You were one of the most ferocious demon slayers. You used this to destroy them and you were almost always successful."

She fixed him with her dead look. He shivered slightly and placed the weapon in her lap. Taking her hand, he ran it lightly along the boomerang's smooth surface.

"Boo…..mer….ang.."

Miroku jumped up, startled by the sound of her voice. His eyes danced.

"So you remember?!"

She stared at her hand. 

"Boo….mer…ang."

Miroku sighed. "Oh well, I didn't expect this to work immediately…" "Although…I had hoped it would.." he murmured, quietly.

The afternoon sunlight danced through the leaves, casting green patterns on the two under the tree. He lifted up the last of his treasures.

"And this is your armor, you wear it everywhere you go, Sango."

The blank stare continued. Miroku let his hands fall and sighed. 

"Why don't we just watch the water instead."

They had been watching the swirling water about five minutes when a mewing sound caught Miroku's attention. 

"What was that?"

He stared across the river. Out of the dense trees, a small, yellow catlike creature emerged. She mewed again. 

"Kirara? Is that you?"

The cat mewed happily and bounded across the river toward them. She landed in Sango's lap and purred excitedly. Sango watched her without any sign of emotion. Kirara stopped purring and fixed her with a hurt look. Miroku gently lifted her out of Sango's lap. 

"Something's happened to her memory, Kirara, she doesn't recognize anyone or anything. Would you like to stay and help me try to get her memory back?"

The cat stared at him with her large eyes for a moment, then wriggled out of his grip and trotted a short distance away, where she sat watching them.

"Kih…rah..rah."

Miroku turned. Sango stared at him and began stroking his head. 

"No, I'm not Kirara, I'm Miroku," he said, grabbing her hand. 

"Mih…roh…koo"

A light flickered in Sango's eyes for a brief moment. Miroku noticed and his heart leaped.

"You remember me? Miroku?"

He looked into her eyes hopefully. She glanced at him a second longer, then turned back to the river.

"Mih…roku…"


	8. Smile!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, but I do own a lock of Inuyasha's hair!  
  
The water in the river splashed and boiled around the rocks. Droplets from the spray caught the sun, forming small rainbows. Sango and Miroku leaned against the trunk of the ancient tree, dozing as the sun dipped lower in the sky. Sango's cheek rested lightly on Miroku's shoulder, moving up and down with his rhythmic breathing. A midge landed on Miroku's eyelash. He twitched and shook his head slightly to dislodge the offending insect. ***  
  
Kagome sat down on the edge of the riverbank and dipped her feet into the ice cold water. "Aaaahhhh that feels good." She and Inuyasha had spent the entire day traveling from one village to the next, scouring them for news of any Shikon shards. None of the villages had any information and Inuyasha's mood had quickly soured. She glanced up at the pouting dog demon. His eyebrows were scrunched up in what he thought was an evil scowl and he was glaring daggers back in the direction of the last village. Kagome giggled quietly ~ He's so cute when he's mad!~ Inuyasha's ear twitched in her direction. Kagome turned around quickly ~ I hope he didn't see me watching him~ she thought furiously as she felt her face growing hot. Inuyasha bounded down the hill and landed lightly next to her. He fixed her with his glare.  
  
"What are you laughing about!"  
  
"Nothing, I was just thinking."  
  
"Feh, yeah right. You never laugh like that when you're 'just thinking'"  
  
Kagome kicked water at him. "That's not true!" He moved a short distance away and shook the water from his hair, a growl rising from deep in his chest.  
  
"What was that for?!"  
  
"Because you were making fun of me!"  
  
"What?! I wasn't.."  
  
He trailed off. Kagome watched him warily. "You weren't what." Inuyasha glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Miroku and Sango are close by, I can smell 'em." He lifted his head up and sniffed the wind again. "They're downstream a ways.that way," he indicated with a finger. Kagome jumped up, her fatigue forgotten. "Let's find them and see what they're doing!" She raced off in the direction Inuyasha pointed, leaving him standing bewildered on the bank. He shook off his surprise and bounded after her. Kagome was running fast, but he easily overtook her and barred her path. She skidded to a halt and almost crashed into him. "What are you doing! Get outta the way, Inuyasha," she panted. "No." She tried to step around him but he was too quick, and again stood, barring her path. "We aren't gonna spy on them," Inuyasha replied. Kagome dropped her gaze as if she was sorry. "You're right, Inuyasha, we aren't gonna spy on them." She suddenly made a fake to the left, spun around and dashed past him. "Friends don't 'spy' we check on each other!" she called over her shoulder. Inuyasha jumped after her. "Kagome! Come back here!"  
  
Kagome stopped at the top of another hill. Noticing two figures under a tree, she quickly jumped behind the hill and peeked over the top. A very disgruntled dog demon soon joined her. He tugged at her sleeve roughly. "Kagome let's go," he hissed. "No! I wanna 'check' on them and see what's going on," Kagome replied. She elbowed past him to get a better look. "Awwww!! How cute!" Inuyasha's ears perked up and he crawled over to her. "What's going on? What's happening!" Kagome pointed and covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. "They were made for each other, " she said happily. She rummaged in her pocket. " I have to get a picture of this! Now where did I put that camera...aha!" She held up a small disposable camera triumphantly. Inuyasha watched her skeptically and laid one ear back. "What are you going to do.." Kagome aimed the camera, then wiggled forward so she could have a better view. She glanced up momentarily and answered, " I'm just going to take a picture, it's not gonna hurt anything. Then we can leave." She parted the grass and leaned forward. Three things happened at once. As soon as the camera snapped, the loose dirt where she had been laying gave way. With a surprised yelp she tumbled down the hill. Inuyasha made a grab for her ankle and missed. Disturbed by Kagome's fall, the dirt under him also collapsed and sent him rolling head over heels after Kagome.  
  
A surprised scream jolted Miroku awake. His eyes snapped open, scanning the horizon. Unable to stop or alter her course, Kagome came hurtling down the hill, right toward Miroku and Sango. The monk leaped up and threw Sango out of the way. Kagome slammed into his ankles, and he fell on top of her. Inuyasha crashed into them both, landing on top of them in a heap. Sango watched and slowly stood. She wobbled for a second then steadied herself and walked over to the pile. Miroku was trapped on the bottom of the heap with Kagome on top of him. He groaned. "Inuyasha, get your foot out of my eye!"  
  
"I would if I could monk!"  
  
"At least move it over!"  
  
"I'm trying!"  
  
"Will you two stop bickering?!"  
  
Kagome's voice was muffled under Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, you're crushing me!"  
  
Sango watched for a minute, then spread her arms apart and jumped on top of Inuyasha. "Oaaf! Miroku! Get Sango off me, she's heavy!" There was no answer from the bottom of the pile.  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
" I think he's passed out." Kagome's muffled voice drifted up through the chaos. Inuyasha wriggled back and forth, trying to extricate himself. He elbowed Sango off him, and she landed in a heap on the ground. Finally, he was able to roll off the pile. Miroku was laying on his back with his eyes closed, his hand resting on Kagome's butt. Kagome sat up and spat out grass. "That lech!" she growled as she crawled off him. "I can't believe he had the nerve!" Inuyasha massaged his bruised arm. "Let's get them home," he said.  
  
"We wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place if you hadn't taken that stupid picture!"  
  
"Oh so now it's My fault."  
  
"This was your fault!"  
  
"You always blame me for everything! SIT BOY!"  
  
Inuyasha face planted right on top of Miroku, crushing him into the ground. Kagome stalked off angrily. Sango stood again and jumped on top of Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
Kagome turned and watched. A smile tugged at the sides of her mouth. Inuyasha was trying to uncover Miroku while Sango continued to dog-pile on top of them both. He fixed Kagome with a pleading glance. "Kagome.help!" Kagome grinned and shook her head. "No, not this time." She turned around and began strolling off. "Oh Inuyasha, one other thing," she said, pausing. Whirling around with her camera raised, she grinned. "Smile!" 


	9. Don't Lose Hope

Hello everyone. I'm sure you are wondering why the hell I haven't updated in a while. Well, school has started and I'm juggling my school responsibilities with my job. On top of that, I've had a terrible writer's block. But it's finally going away HALLELUIA!!! I hope that those excuses are enough to deter angry mobs from attacking me. But in case of attack I will be forced to release my horde of angry midgets! BEWARE! Anyway, enough of my ranting, lets get on with the story shall we?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I...DO.not own Inuyasha..happy??!  
  
Inuyasha looked up and glared at Kagome momentarily. They had all made it back to Kaede's hut in one piece, but Miroku had sustained many bruises and both his eyes were black. Inuyasha's body still ached from Kagome's SIT command, but he bore his pain in angry silence. Kagome looked up from where she was bandaging Miroku. "Oh Inuyasha stop being such a baby, it was only a joke!"  
  
"Feh" was his only reply. Miroku squinted at Kagome through puffy eyes. "How is Sango? She wasn't hurt was she?" Kagome stifled a giggle. "Sango is fine Miroku. She's asleep in the hut. Of course, she is the main reason you are so bruised up. There all done." Kagome finished tying the bandage and moved back to survey her work. Aside from the black eyes and bruised ribs, Miroku looked pretty good. Miroku stood up gingery. "I am going to talk with Sango again. Maybe the excitement of today will have jarred her memory a little." Kagome and Inuyasha watched his retreating figure. "He's never going to give up on her," she stated, more to herself than Inuyasha. "He's still got hope," Inuyasha said, " As long as he has that, he won't ever stop trying to get her memory back." Kagome thought for a minute then looked up at the dog demon. " Do you think she will get it back?" Inuyasha fixed her with a haughty stare and replied. " It doesn't matter what I believe." The two sat in silence as the sun dipped low in the sky.  
  
The shadows on the walls of the hut were lengthening. Miroku walked gingery over to Sango's pallet and sat down next to her. He watched her deep, contented breathing. In that small, quiet moment, she looked just as she did before Naraku destroyed her mind. "She's so beautiful," he breathed to the stillness. The dying sun threw liquid gold across her features. She mumbled and twitched in her sleep. Miroku believed he could sit there by her side forever, just watching her sleep. His hand moved slowly from by his side and he slid his fingers delicately through her long, black hair. She stirred for only a moment, then settled down. He wondered is she could remember his touch. "Mi...roku.." Her voice was below a whisper. Startled by her reaction, he erked his hand back and stared at her in wide eyed amazement. "S.Sango? Can you hear me?" He watched her anxiously for any kind of reaction. The minutes dragged by. Her momentary unconscious recognition of him had faded to nothing once more. His heart dropped to his feet. Finally unable to watch her face any longer, he turned away. He felt a single tear trickle down his face and land softly on his hand. That tear was followed by another, then another. Soon, his shoulders shook with heavy, silent sobs. He cried for his mistakes, for Sango's torment, and finally for his feeling of helplessness. Minutes rolled lazily by, and finally he had cried till there were no more tears. Wiping his shining eyes on his sleeve, he looked over again at Sango. "I will shed no more tears, Sango. You will get better. I shall not lose hope." The magic he felt had vanished with the sun. His body was flooded with weariness. "Good night Sango. Tomorrow we shall try again. You will get back your memories, I promise." He slumped against the doorposts and was asleep before he hit the ground.  
  
Out in the forest a creature hurled its bloodcurdling cry at the moon. A silence followed, then from farther off another voice answered it. Both creatures sang their cries into the night. Inuyasha leaned his back against the tree, savoring their carnal song.  
  
The night deepened. Even the creatures in the forest had ceased their howls and yips. Sango tossed and turned, sweat beading on her forehead. Her face scrunched up in agony and she whimpered. "Naraku no! I don't know where they are stop it! Kirara run! Save yourself!" She moaned again. Her memories swirled in and out, overlapping each other. She couldn't tell where one began and the other ended. "Stop it!" Her mind spiraled downward into darkness once more. Miroku slept on, oblivious to how close Sango had come to regaining her mind. 


	10. Beginning of the End

Ah, it feels good to be back. Plz don't be mad! I'm sorry, I'm really bad about updating!! It's the a.d.d I tell ya! Have you ever noticed that there is a special name for every flaw in one's persona? Freaky. Alright well.enough of my inane babble. Yes, I'm back after a whole month! Wow. Time's fun when you're having flies as the saying goes.or does it? Neways, sit back, relax, and try not to strain your eyes too much! (  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except what I'm wearing. ^-^  
  
* * *  
  
The first timid rays of sunlight peeked over the rolling hills, crowing them with a golden halo that shimmered and sparkled with the dew. A cool breeze meandered through the trees, bearing with it the lingering scent of summer flowers. Inuyasha breathed deeply of the clean, intoxicating smells, and sighed heavily. He relished the feeling as the wind tossed his platinum hair playfully about. Life was good. Everything was perfect.well..not quite everything. Sango was still lost in her own world of broken dreams and thoughts. Inuyasha's nose wrinkled, but his eyes remained closed, savoring the small moment of peace that he was allowed. Kagome was good enough to understand that the mornings were his alone.  
  
Not far into the woods, Miroku also sat, watching as the sun's fiery rays thrust themselves upon the slumbering earth. Nature's pure, untarnished beauty was lost on the monk as he sat, brow furrowed, consumed by his thoughts. ~I can't lose her~ he thought. His eyes narrowed, mirroring his turmoiled thoughts. A tickling sensation on his leg brought him out of his reverie. The cheerful face of a newly opened morning glory stared up at him. Miroku felt a smile tug at the sides of his mouth. He reached a calloused hand down and plucked the delicate flower. " All this time I've pondered how unfair it is that she is gone.and yet, I have failed to see the beauty surrounding me. She still lives and breathes, and where there is life, there is hope. There has to be hope." He twirled the stem, watching the blue flower thoughtfully. "Flowers!" He leaped from the stump excitedly. His eyes roved about the small clearing, searching for more of the delicate jewels.  
  
Eyes narrowed to evil slits followed Miroku as he rushed about the forest, picking a colorful bouquet of flowers. "What a miserable fool. I shall enjoy spilling his blood. Then that cur Inuyasha will have no choice but to face me." Naraku ground his teeth together. A voice dripping sarcasm called out from beside the demon.  
  
" And what of the human girl? With her miko powers she can be a formidable opponent."  
  
"She is mortal. Her blood is just as easily spilled as any."  
  
"Do not underestimate my younger brother, Naraku. He has immense power for a mere half demon."  
  
Sesshoumaru curled his lip slightly.  
  
"I don't care what becomes of the humans, but leave Inuyasha to me. It is my right."  
  
Naraku shot him an icy glare.  
  
"We shall see."  
  
The demon glanced back at the clearing, then, uttering an oath under his breath, he leaped off after the monk. Sesshoumaru watched him with disgust and scorn. "Some day, Naraku, we will see who is the stronger, but for now.." Jaken waddled over to him, cutting him off. " My lord Sesshoumaru what are we to do now!" The dog youkai strode lazily through the trees, ignoring the small creature. " And now to find my brother's filthy human." Jaken, fully used to his master's moods followed behind at a distance. It was never good to provoke the youkai. Never good at all.  
  
* *  
  
Kagome was still in bed. Her snores rang throughout the small hut. Shippo  
thrust his face into his pillow, trying to drown out the noise. He sat up  
and yawned tremendously. "Kagome! Wake up you're making everyone  
miserable!" The kitsune tugged roughly at her shoulder. "Kagome!" She  
snorted, and rolled over on top of him. Sango lay, tossing and turning,  
sweat beading on her forehead. " Naraku.no..run."  
  
A snapping twig caused Inuyasha's dog-ears to perk up. The morning had  
become hot and pesky biting flies along with Kagome's muffled snores had  
driven away the calm. There was no wind, which made scents more difficult  
to find. He caught Miroku's earthy smell, then suddenly his golden eyes  
snapped open. Someone else was sharing Miroku's forest. A very familiar  
someone. A deep growl rumbled in his chest as he leaped lightly from his  
tree. He sprinted for the trees. "Naraku!" he snarled dangerously as the  
scenery whipped by. " I'm coming." He jumped high into the air. A blurry  
figure caught his attention. "Damn this is just what I need," he muttered  
as he fell back to earth. The dog demon landed in a crouch and stood.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, what an unpleasant surprise."  
  
The demon pulled a wry grin.  
  
"Ah Inuyasha, it's been a while."  
  
"Too short a while. What do you want."  
  
" I am here to claim the tetsusaiga.and to kill the girl miko."  
  
"Kagome?! You're not gonna touch her!"  
  
"We shall see little brother. We shall see."  
  
Sesshoumaru raised his poisoned claws.  
  
"One scratch. One scratch, and it will be all over and I can finally  
wield our dear father's blade as I rightfully should!"  
  
The demon leaped at Inuyasha's throat. He whipped the tetsusaiga up just  
in time, blocking his brother's attack. Sweat gleamed on Inuyasha's  
forehead and he could feel himself begin to slip backward. ~ I need to  
get to Kagome and warn her!~ he thought frantically. ~But how?~  
Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth.  
  
"Do not think that because I have only one arm I am weaker than before!"  
  
He shifted his weight suddenly, throwing Inuyasha off balance. The hanyou  
staggered back. Sesshoumaru saw his chance and made a swipe at Inuyasha.  
His claws again clanged sharply off tetsaiga's blade.  
  
"This day, Inuyasha, you will die!"  
  
* *  
  
Naraku watched as Miroku grabbed another handful of clover.  
  
"How pathetic."  
  
The monk bent down to gather another batch of flowers. His face was contorted with thought. ~ I know you're there Naraku. I just don't know where.~ He straightened up and glanced into the trees. The sun was high in the sky, casting unmerciful heat onto the planet. Miroku wiped the sweat from his face. His grip tightened around his staff. The prayer beads encircling his windtunnel clacked together. The monk set his jaw. ~This is it.~  
  
"Naraku! Show yourself!"  
  
He whirled around and grasped the prayer beads.  
  
"Show yourself, demon, or I will suck you into the hell you created!"  
  
An angry buzzing rent the heavy air. Miroku's gaze hardened. ~ He's good.~  
  
A silky voice filtered down from the treetops.  
  
"Foolish monk. Did you really think I would come for you unprepared?"  
  
"Come down and face me, coward!"  
  
"Your attacks will not work a second time, monk."  
  
"Then why are you hiding in the trees?!"  
  
Miroku smirked. Naraku quivered with rage.  
  
"Fool! How dare you insult me! And when I hold the keys to your own life along with the others you love.!"  
  
The demon dropped from his perch and landed lightly in front of the monk. He stalked toward Miroku and grinned.  
  
"How does it feel to look death in the face?"  
  
Miroku gripped his staff tighter, keeping his gaze level with Naraku's. The demon stopped moving.  
  
" You are afraid. I can see you shaking from here."  
  
Miroku smiled.  
  
" I'm not shaking with fear.I'm shaking with anger!"  
  
The monk sprang at Naraku, beginning the hardest and perhaps last, fight of his life. 


	11. Hopeless

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha except my love of the series! (did that sound deep? Lol)  
  
Inuyasha lowered Tetsusaiga's blade and plastered a haughty grin on his face.  
  
"Do you still think that you can defeat me? Last time, you lost your arm, remember? I'll take more than your arm this time around!"  
  
Sesshoumaru returned Inuyasha's smirk.  
  
"That is where you are wrong, brother. I don't make the same mistakes again."  
  
He took a step backward.  
  
"I'll rip you to shreds and leave the pieces for the carrion of the air to pick over!"  
  
The demon darted forward, taking Inuyasha by surprise. Inuyasha raised the sword just in time. Sesshoumaru's deadly claws locked with the blade, slamming Inuyasha against a tree. Sesshoumaru pressed down hard on the sword blade, crushing his brother farther into the tree. Stars erupted before Inuyasha's eyes. He gasped for breath and weakly tried to push the tetsusaiga away. The demon could feel his brother's ribs begin to groan and crack under the intense pressure. Sesshoumaru ran his tongue along his sharp, demon fangs. He relished the pain that filled Inuyasha's slowly clouding eyes.  
  
" Die, Inuyasha. Burn in the fires of seven hells with the lifeless wench you love."  
  
Inuyasha's vision blurred. His eyelids drooped as his brother's words rang in his ears.  
  
"Ki.Kikyo.."  
  
***  
  
Kagome's snores finally awakened Shippo. He growled and threw a pillow at her, but to no avail. Forming both his hands into tiny fists, he stuffed them in his ears. The bed still looked quite inviting. Shippo wriggled back under the covers and curled up in a little, furry ball at Kagome's feet. He was on the brink of sleep when her foot came out of nowhere, booting him out of the bed.  
  
"That's it!"  
  
He stood up, rubbing a large lump on his forehead.  
  
"I'm sleeping outside!"  
  
Sunlight streamed in through the open doorway. Shippo stepped out into the intense light and blinked owlishly.  
  
"It's really hot out here today. I wonder where Inuyasha and the others are. I hope they didn't go looking for jewel shards without us!"  
  
He hopped down from the porch and landed on the path, bringing up a huge cloud of dust. The little fox demon coughed and sneezed three times. He shook the dirt from his hair and tail.  
  
"I hate it when that happens."  
  
Shippo's large eyes roved across the field, searching for a good place to nap. Inuyasha's tree stood tall and proud, its leaves swaying in an unknown breeze. Its large, cooling shadow shielded the grass underneath from the harsh, summer sun. Shippo clapped his hands together happily and bounded over to the tree. He landed face down in the cool, fragrant grass. Some tender green shoots tickled his cheek. He rolled around a bit more, and then sat up, uttering a long, contented sigh.  
  
"It's so beautiful. Nothing can possibly go wrong today."  
  
He propped himself up comfortably against the rough bark, allowing his eyelids to droop sleepily. The muted drone of insects lulled the little kitsune to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Miroku dropped to one knee, panting. Sweat dripped down his face and splashed to the ground. Naraku's strength, combined with the overpowering heat had worn away Miroku's energy. His muscles shook with fatigue, but he dug his fingernails into the wood of his staff and stood. He watched the demon, warily. ~ I'll never be able to keep this up. He's just too strong.~ Naraku smiled evilly, almost as if he sensed the monk's thoughts.  
  
" It won't be long now, monk. Why not just give up now and save yourself the pain."  
  
Miroku's grip tightened around the staff. He pointed it at the grinning demon, using all the willpower he possessed to keep his arm from shaking.  
  
"Nothing is over yet, demon!"  
  
The golden rings on the end of his staff jingled faintly. Naraku watched Miroku drop his trembling arm to his side. He smiled triumphantly.  
  
"Nothing can change your fate. You will either die here today, or be consumed by the curse that I bestowed on your family."  
  
"You're wrong Naraku! When I destroy you, the curse will be lifted. Only one will die today."  
  
The demon's cold laughter startled birds from the trees.  
  
"You still won't accept it, will you."  
  
"I'll never accept it. If I die today, I will bring you with me, kicking and screaming. I swear it."  
  
"You have nothing left to fight for.While you were here fighting, Sesshoumaru searched out and destroyed your friends, and will kill that mongrel, Inuyasha. You failed them all."  
  
"Liar!"  
  
"Oh, am I? We shall soon see who lies."  
  
Miroku's heart hammered in his chest. Naraku's evil magic pierced his mind as scenes of despair ripped through his thoughts.  
  
Sango and Kagome lay in a widening pool of their blood, looks of anguish contorting their lifeless faces. A large hole was gouged in a side of the hut. Shippo's little body lay broken underneath it. Inuyasha's claws opened and closed, clutching at a gaping wound in his chest. Blood streamed from the wound, darkening the ground around him. His chest pumped up and down as he gasped frantically for air. Inuyasha's amber eyes clouded over as he stared death in the face. He reached a blood stained hand out, grabbing at some unknown thing. Naraku stood amid the carnage, laughing with sickening glee as the half demon gurgled one last time and lay still.  
  
"No!"  
  
Miroku slammed his fists on the ground.  
  
"No! It's not true."  
  
Naraku smiled silkily.  
  
"Oh but it is. Perhaps I shall drag your dying carcass back to your hut so you can gaze upon the destruction and wish for your death to come more swiftly. I'll make you beg for death long before you receive it!"  
  
"You will never win, Naraku. You can kill us all, but someone will always stand up and defy you! You're nothing but a coward who preys on fear."  
  
"Fool!"  
  
The demon growled and held out a hand, palm toward the sky. A sphere of bright light, surrounded by crackling, purple flames appeared.  
  
"This is what you seek, monk. This is the key to Sango's mind."  
  
He held it toward Miroku. The monk quivered with rage.  
  
"Give it to me," he hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
Naraku pulled it toward himself.  
  
"Come and take it."  
  
***  
  
A breeze ruffled Shippo's hair. He sat up and yawned tremendously.  
  
"I wonder what time it is," he said to himself.  
  
He glanced at the hut, his keen demon ears pricked forward.  
  
"Yep, she's still asleep."  
  
He turned back around and sighed.  
  
"How can she sleep this long?! It's already after lunch and I'm hungry!"  
  
Shippo clenched his fists.  
  
"That's it. I'm waking her up no matter what!"  
  
He jumped up from the grass and tottered off. The insects had stopped chirping, and the entire forest seemed covered with a veil of foreboding. Shippo shivered in spite of the warm sun. He stopped walking and stared into the forest.  
  
"What's going on. It was perfect just a little while ago."  
  
He strained his ears toward the trees, hoping to catch some kind of sound. The sound of voices was carried faintly by the breeze.  
  
"Oh no! Inuyasha's in trouble!"  
  
Shippo turned his back to the forest and ran toward the hut. He burst through the doorway and threw himself on Kagome.  
  
"Kagome wake up! Inuyasha's in trouble!."  
  
Kagome snorted and stared at him groggily.  
  
"What is it Shippo? Is it time for breakfast already? Just a few more minutes."  
  
She rolled over. He tugged at her sleeve roughly.  
  
"What IS it Shippo!"  
  
"Inuyasha is in trouble! He's fighting with someone in the woods."  
  
"What?! Who is it!"  
  
"I don't know, I couldn't hear their voice well, but it sounds like Inuyasha's hurt bad."  
  
Kagome jumped up and threw her sheets off.  
  
"Shippo! Stay with Sango. Don't let her go anywhere, ok?"  
  
The kitsune nodded and watched her run back and forth across the hut.  
  
"I've got all I need. Don't go into the woods for any reason!"  
  
She dashed out the doorway and headed for the woods.  
  
"I hope it's not too late." 


End file.
